


Опівночі чари розвіються

by Alerossa_Viverna



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action, Drama, F/M, Politics, Post-Hogwarts, Psychology
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29292894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alerossa_Viverna/pseuds/Alerossa_Viverna
Summary: Магія стає все більш вразливою. І є вагомі причини чому чарівники вимушені переховуватися... Ті чистокровні, що не так давно самопроголосили себе вінцем творіння, забули чому саме, але дуже скоро настануть часи, коли всі стануть на свої місця.





	Опівночі чари розвіються

**Author's Note:**

> Чесно кажучи, ця робота — чистий експеримент, так би мовити, спроба зліпити з себе справжнього митця. Сам фанфік являє собою магічну воронку: ви будете бачити дрібні й великі зміни, не залежно від того скільки пройшло часу (тиждень чи пів години), відколи ви прочитали якусь главу, бо авторка лише вчиться писати і радо сприйме конструктивну критику, що буде допомагати їй писати краще)))

**Глава 1**

— Давай залишимо якийсь приколяс!  
— Не треба, — відповів хлопець, не відриваючись від своїх записів, поки його напарник ковиряв паличкою повітря.  
— Чому б і ні?  
— Тому що, якщо першого разу мені повірили, то вдруге це вже буде виглядати підозріло.  
Людина-приколяс припинив безцільно тикати паличкою в повітря, і його рухи стали більш професійними. По правді, всі його дії були продиктовані фаховими обов’язками — перевірити щільність захисного бар'єра.  
Герміона краєм ока помітила, що ці два хлопці засоромились дитячості свого діалогу, який вона зараз спостерігає. Як і ще 7 людей, окрім неї, разом із їх керівництвом.  
— То просто люди втратили здібність радіти дрібничкам.  
Не зважаючи на різну вдачу юнаків, Герміона ледь розрізняла їх між собою: приблизно одного зросту, один шатен, а інший шатен із відливом рудого, ще й однакова міністерська уніформа робила з них мало не близнюків. Вона ні разу не здивується, якщо їх у департаменті називають Фліп і Флап. Або Біба і Боба.  
— Не всім дано оцінювати твій гумор. Як там із щільністю?  
— Навіть не мерехтить.  
Він різко розсік паличкою повітря, наче хотів нею поранити уявного супротивника, та ніякого ефекту це не мало, не враховуючи раптового подуву вітру, до чого той не мав ніякого відношення.  
— Пишу в нормі.  
Робітник міністерства з вищим рівнем відповідальності згорнув свій звіт, одним широким кроком ступив уперед і наче розчинився в невидимому, але дуже густому тумані. З-за примарної стіни виглядала тільки його права рука, через хвильку він подав знак своєму напарнику.  
Галантно прокашлявшись, як це роблять в опері, Приколяс почав дуже голосно говорити якісь нісенітниці, кукурікати, а потім і взагалі волати (його підтримали собаки десь у кінці вулиці), а Герміона сама себе похвалила за те, що зупинила своє прудкописне перо ще після декількох перших реплік.  
Самотньо повисла у просторі рука жестом запросила зайти — їхня невеличка комісія також пристала на це запрошенням. По той бік щойно встановленої завіси вал’яжно розкинувся пишний двоповерховий будинок, хоча були підозри, що в середині він може бути набагато більшим. Його проєктувальнику вдалося гармонійно поєднати готичний стиль із модерном, це допомагало чаклунському будинку загубитися серед маглів, проте, не позбавити його натяку на магічне походження. Хоча він все одно залишався надто розкішним як для району на краю міста, який складався лише з закинутих і напівзакинутих будинків. Зрозуміло чому власник надумав заховати його _зовсім_.  
— Зупиніть, будь ласка.  
Робітники завмерли, немов були дуже реалістичним фільмом. Власне, не лише вони: мерехтіння світла, дерева розбурхані вітром, навіть нічний метелик зупинився прямо перед обличчям помічника Герміони. Сама ж інспектор Грейнджер звірилася з наручним годинником: минула хвилина 21 секунда, а через 4 хвилини 50 секунд відбудеться найголовніше, тому варто закрити деякі білі плями вже зараз.  
— Доктор Рассел, що скажете?  
Сам доктор не поспішав відповідати, він ніколи нікуди не поспішав скільки її департамент із ним працював. Чоловік повільно зняв окуляри й так само повільно почав протирати скельця об край своєї мантії. Шкода, що тут не можна було реальних людей поставити на швидкісну перемотку.  
Нарешті, розтягуючи слова, він повів:  
— Суто з поведінки та мови тіла можу сказати, що ніяких ознак магічної виснаженості у цих двох чудових чарівників не було. Якби я тільки міг вивести енергетичну схему, — лікар з надією глянув у бік чарівниці, яка тримала всю цю демонстрацію купи.  
Та лише заперечено похитала головою:  
— Показники будуть далекі від правди, бо, якщо ці джентльмени запам’ятали так, наче все було в порядку, то так воно і покаже.  
— Вам також необхідний додатковий аналіз?  
Запитання Герміони було адресовано людям, від вердикту яких зараз залежало багато чого.  
— Ми можемо виявити аномалію й по візуальним показникам. Не 100% гарантія, звичайно, але відсотків на 75 це буде правдою, — втрутився ще один учасник їх тимчасової групи й відразу ж обернувся до свого очільника, шукаючи схвалення.  
Чоловік, здається, не відразу зрозумів, що мав якось відреагувати, лише продовжував захоплено гладити охайно підстрижену бороду, наче вперше намацав її на своєму підборідді, але потім поспішно кивнув і всі відступили, надаючи простір двом експертам із Департаменту фіксування магічних хвиль (ДеМаХ простонадною).  
А поки вони крутили невідомими нікому приладами, переналаштовували їх, ховали й так по колу, Герміона заклалася сама з собою, що у їх очільника знайдеться що їй сказати наприкінці цієї процедури. Принаймні, він не справляв враження людини розсіяної, а навпаки, виглядав так, ніби вже зробив для себе всі висновки, а тому його мало цікавило, що там зараз хочуть знайти його підлеглі. Швидше за все, десь за сивою чуприною вже проходять репетиції бравої промови.  
Зрештою вчені голосно клацнули ручками й повідомили (з 75-ти відсотковою впевненістю), що ніяких магічних аномалій на цьому місці бути не могло.  
Дійство продовжилося.  
— Ех… не знаю. Я б без ілюзії тут жити не захотів.  
— Ти про Британію чи про світ загалом?  
— Та район тут так собі. Не сімейний.  
Герміона роззирнулася, але риси навколишнього світу були дуже абстрактними, доки власник спогаду також не роззирнувся. І зайвий раз для себе підкреслила, що цей район важко було порекомендувати місцевим, навіть якщо припустити, що їм добре доплачують. Саме в таких місцинах особи в каптурах залишають пакунки наркотиків, тут призначають махачі та блукають підлітки з особливим розумінням естетики, а із місцевих цікавинок лише пародія на північне сяйво, яке щоночі висаджував у небо завод неподалік. Можна тільки сподіватися, що в магічному захисті, наданому міністерством, вмонтовано функцію очищення повітря. Серед усього цього й жив чарівник з проблемами безпеки, починаючи вибором району та закінчуючи досі не встановленим бар'єром.  
Поки копії реальних людей творили додаткові чари, оригінали вперше подали ознаки своєї присутності — вони почали роззиратися навкруги й про щось тихо переговорюватись.  
Працівниця, що підтримувала закляття для відтворення спогаду, зупинила його без зайвих вказівок.  
— Ви щось хочете нам повідомити? Містере Стівенс? Містере Роджерс? — запитав керівник їх відділу.  
Можна було б обуритися такому перетягуванню повноважень головного інспектора абсолютно лівою людиною, та, можливо, на запитання людини добре їм знайомої вони розкажуть трішки більше?  
— Вибачте, професоре Голлем. Коли ми давали свідчення казали буцімто чоловіки з’явилися нізвідки, але зараз я пригадав, що у тому домі, скоріше за все, з самого початку була якась возня. Ми просто особливо не вдивлялися.  
Ця інформація мало чим допомогла. Оскільки халупка у вказаному напрямку перебувала в периферійному зорі працівників — контури спогаду в тій частині були вкрай розмиті.  
Проте, через якийсь час звідти вийшли дві постаті. Спочатку в спогадах містера Стівенса вони були не виразніше тіней, але в міру наближення до будинку єдиного чаклуна на цій вулиці їх образи ставали дедалі чіткіші й можна було вже почути про що вони говорять. Розмова була про якісь борги, поняття і все в такому стилі Герміона вже подала знак перу, однак, розмова була не варта чорнил. Суперечка набирала обертів і децибел, а Роджерс і Стівенс вже закинули свою роботу й захоплено спостерігали за цією сценою. Взагалі стало якось складно займатися своїми справами, коли магли зупинилися мало не впритул до бар'єра.  
— Почуваю себе наче в першому ряду.  
— Угу.  
Несподівано для одного з чарівників це перестало бути просто забавкою (що дивно, саме для Приколяса!), він враз спохмурнів і почав прискіпливо розглядав людей перед собою, а потім ні з того ні з сього сказав:  
— В одного пістолет у кишені. Бачиш, він обтяжує куртку.  
Стівенс здивовано викотив очі на свого напарника.  
— Ти серіалів про поліцаїв передивився, чи шо?  
— Ну, є трошки. Може треба втрутитися?  
Його товариш явно не розділяв бажання втручатися в суперечку маглів, в якій головним аргументом може раптово стати пістолет.  
— Ми так-то не маємо право… Та ще й з магією.  
— Тебе ніхто й не просив відразу махати паличкою! Просто припугнути, хай розійдуться. При свідках вони навряд чи наважаться стрілятися.  
Герміона помітила як здригнувся автор цієї репліки зараз. Після недовгої внутрішньої боротьби Стівенс погодився, вони швидко поховали своє приладдя у потайні кишені, але тримали палички напоготові приховані в рукавах. Магли за цей час вже майже перейшли на спілкування мовою жестів, тобто в рукопашну.  
— Гей, хлопці, як ся…  
Скільки Герміона не перечитувала звіт, вона все одно виявилася не готовою до цього. Два постріли заповнити простір так, немов були випущені не зі звичайного пістолета, а щонайменше з гармати. Зблиснули подвійні щити закляття Протего і відразу ж розпались, наче розбите скло. Магли, своєю чергою, не дуже встигли розгледіти що то було, а якщо й розгледіли, то не зрозуміли, адже все сталося надто швидко. Навіть Герміона подумала б, що їй це здалося. Тим часом на сірих куртках працівників міністерства вже розливалися криваві плями — в одного на рівні грудей, в другого на плечі.  
Стрілок, мабуть, не раз бував у такій ситуації тому, що розвернувся й швидко подався геть без жодної тіні страху на обличчі, а ось молодик, якому той погрожував, дуже розгубився — він смикався на місці й щось мичав, поки його не окликнув Стівенс:  
— Йди звідси! З нами нічого страшного не буде, так дрібничка…  
Роджерс важко захрипів і, видно, був іншої думки — в нього поранення було дещо важче. Двічі переляканому хлопцю повторювати не довелося.  
— Стоп.  
Спогад завмер на цій кривавій сцені, нагадуючи якусь із картин в міністерській галереї.  
— А тепер повторіть, будь ласка, останні 10 секунд.  
Останні 10 секунд свідки цієї події переглядали знову і знову десь чверть години, під час якої спомин то сповільнювали, то зупиняли, то перекручувати назад-вперед, а момент із наближенням кулі до щита розглядали мало не покадрово.  
Самі ж учасники тих подій припинили спостерігати за перебігом слідства ще на перших етапах знущання з їх пам'яті.  
— Досить, — сказала інспектор, а відчула це так, наче веліла прибрати іспанський чобіт.  
Небо, дерева, домівки, трава розбилися на маленькі краплини й осипались додолу, являючи присутнім круглу залу з темного мармуру, де замість підлоги плескалась невизначеного кольору рідина, а її розбурхані новим спогадом води бились об стіни невисокими хвилями.  
Тут професор Голлем оживився і вирішив порушити мовчанку тим, що знову перебрав на себе функції інспектора Грейнджер:  
— Тепер ми знаємо чому стрілок так відреагував. Ви забули, що знаходилися під куполом і просто вийшли до розлючених чоловіків. Тобто це не вони з’явились нізвідки, а ви.  
Слушне зауваження. І непогана спроба вивести з рівняння хоча б щось відоме, але на обличчях тих хлопців було написане зовсім інше запитання. Наприклад, чому щит Протего не спрацював?  
Це перевірили щонайменше за трьома факторами: обидва встигли виставити його ще до того як невідомий натиснув на курок, щит був суцільний і став прямо між ними (сюди ж можна додати задовільний магічний фон у чарівників і відсутність аномалій на місці). Однак, він все одно не відбив кулі. Металеві сфери просто пройшли крізь нього, наче це була мильна бульбашка. Мало того — руйнування магічного щита відбулося не коли чаклунів було поранено, як спочатку подумала Герміона, а рівно в той момент, коли куля наблизилася до нього.  
— Дякуємо, джентльмени, за співпрацю. Вибачте, що викликали вас так швидко, самі розумієте краще розібратися з цим відразу. Але вам необхідно відпочити. Доктор Рассел повернеться з вами до лікарні, — максимально м’яко промовила Герміона.  
Це навіть не було спробою швидше їх спровадити: один з піддослідних дуже зблід, а іншого трошки похитувало. Так буває, коли витягуєш людей із палати через 3 години після подій.  
І зараз Герміона зробить те, після чого буде почувати себе останнім стервом, але про всяк випадок мала нагадати:  
— Пам’ятайте, будь ласка, про акт нерозголошення. Коли справу буде закрито браслети зникнуть самі.  
З розгублених облич було видно, що вони гадки не мають про браслети, але все одно кивнули. Що ж, нащюпають їх пізніше.  
Коли постраждалі разом з лікарем вийшли, Герміона ввійшла у режим господарки свого відділку.  
— Спогади пройшли попередню перевірку, вони аутентичні, тому халатність або злі наміри можна зняти з ваших підлеглих, професор Голлем. Але я маю поставити декілька запитань: така чудова реакція містера Стівенсона і містера Роджерса продиктована умовами їх роботи?  
— Чекайте, інспектор Грейнджер, ви питаєте чому мої співробітники виявилися достатньо спритними, щоб створити закляття?  
— Мм, вам ніхто ніколи не говорив, що ви чудово переповідаєте суть запитання?  
М’язи на обличчі чоловіка враз розслабились, наче він згадав анекдот.  
— Наш департамент не лише встановлює і розплутує магічні захисти на замовлення, ми ще досліджуємо аномалії й всяке таке. Дурниці, словом. Та навіть встановлення магічних захистів, — він обвів долонею простір, — як це робили ці молодики, також доволі непередбачуваний процес — не буду вдаватися в деталі чому. Швидко реагувати, знаєте, можуть не лише мракоборці.  
— Годиться. А як щодо вибору закляття? Бо, наскільки я знаю, Протего підходить більше до магічних дуелей, ніж…  
— Від вогнепальної зброї Протего захищає абсолютно точно. Принаймні, раніше захищало. Ще до середньовіччя існувала слабенька версія цього закляття, але в Протего все було враховано. Щоправда, ми не знаємо наскільки потужним виявиться це закляття проти важкої артилерії, наприклад, або проти потяга на всій швидкості. Ніхто, знаєте, не захотів експериментувати.  
Герміона якусь мить обдумувала почуте, сколихуючи носиком взуття сріблясто-блакитно-чорну рідину під ногами.  
— Якщо ваш департамент дійсно такий різноплановий, може, мені не потрібно звертатися в лабораторію, а скористатися нашим знайомством? Ваші лаборанти можуть провести експертизу куль?  
Секретар передав їй пакунок з двома шматочками заліза, а вона простягнула його професору. Чоловік наче тільки цього і чекав.  
— Можна поцікавитися, що ви думаєте з цього приводу?  
Думки були. Багато думок, але ділитися з ними не хотілося. Навіть елементарно тому, що частина з них була далека від звання найрозумнішої відьми свого покоління й за сумісництвом головного інспектора департаменту внутрішніх розслідувань.  
— Зараз я не можу це обговорювати, професор Голлем.  
В її голові вже, звичайно, вимальовувався приблизний план дій:  
1\. Знайти стрілка;  
2\. Дізнатись місце, де він придбав зброю;  
2.1 Або вкрав (так буде складніше і вимагає окремої гілки плану);  
3\. Підчистити йому пам’ять;  
4\. Прибути на місце, де виготовляли зброю;  
4\. ????  
5\. ??????  
6\. Закрити справу, щоб не закрили її департамент.  
Навіть зморшки на обличчі очільника ДеМаХу пашіли цікавістю (цей вираз підкреслював ще й ефект басейну від тієї рідини з підлоги, яка вигравала на обличчях всіх присутніх).  
— Наш департамент також не стояв на місці всі ці роки. Ми маємо деякі звітності… Вони можуть бути дотичними або й напряму пов’язані з цією справою.  
Він так само повторив процедуру передачі пакунку з одним зі своїх експертів тільки цього разу то була напхом-напхана тека, яку їй простягнули з викликом(?).  
Вагання Герміони в той момент можна було порівняти з ваганнями людини, якій пропонують сунути руку в чорний ящик. З одного боку вона вже була морально готова до того, що це просто макулатура ще одного департаменту в цьому клятому міністерстві, який не бажає розгрібати власні проблеми, але з іншого боку їй зараз довіряють інформацію, яку навряд чи друкують в Пророці або будь-якому науковому журналі. До того ж дещо впадало в око — він сказав далеко не все, що хотів.  
  
І вона взяла їх. Все було б чудово, якби цей урочистий обмін, — не такими вже й буденними! -, матеріалами відбувся лише в присутності її секретаря і людей із ДеМаХу, а так там була ще й _вона_.  
Та-чиє-імя-їм-ніколи-не-називали прокрокувала до виходу разом з іншими, хоча Герміона точно знала, що ця жінка не входила до ДеМаХу, як і в жодну з установ Міністерства магії. Є версія, що вона з Відділу Таємниць і що ця розробка звідти, хоча підтвердити її чи спростувати неможливо. Ця жінка просто була вільною птахою і… просто мала доступ до будь-яких спогадів, які проходили через відкриті суди та внутрішні розслідування. Звичайно, міністерство навісило на неї безліч обітниць, тому навіть одна думка розповісти комусь про побачене перетворить її на радіоактивний попіл. Герміона за це й не хвилювалась просто їй було… ніяково. Працюєш з людиною постійно, але навіть не знаєш як до неї звернутися.  
Двері заблокувались із середини та повністю злилися зі стінами, так вони опинилися в суцільній залі без входу та виходу, а мініморе розхвилювалось до такого стану, що поглинуло їх обох. Насправді таким чином зала перетворювалася на їх постійний кабінет.  
Герміона лавірувала між стосами паперів, які не чули про гравітацію, хоча саме так і було — Стефану довелося накласти на них чари стійкості. Про шафу відведену спеціально для цих документів і думати було страшно, її взагалі намагалися не зачіпати, адже таке неписане правило — хто відкриє, той і розгрібати буде. Вони грали в цю гру вже пів року, поки що ніхто не програв. Та й взагалі ці піраміди по всьому приміщенню це пам’ятник тому як швидко гучні й епічні розслідування можуть перетворитися на суцільний звіт.  
— Ти сфотографував тих маглів?  
— Наче так, — відповів Стефан, заклопотано розглядаючи плівку, — Так.  
— Добре. Що робити далі ти знаєш.  
Хлопець перегнувся через стіл, щоб поглянути на настінний годинник. Фотостудія закривалась о 18:00, а реєстр до 17:00. По ідеї він сьогодні має встигнути і проявити фото, і оцифрувати, і прогнати через базу даних, щоб з’ясувати номер телефону/прописку/місце роботи стрілка. Справа буде просуватися значно швидше лише за умови, що в нього є, хоча б щось із вище перерахованого. Така ситуація саме вписувалась в пункт плану «????».  
Та що поробиш — маглів треба шукати по-маглівсткі. Не те щоб спонсорами розслідування виступали автори вислову «щоб знайти щура, думай як щур», просто магли не залишають енергетичний слід.  
— Оксі, завтра ми вже все про нього будемо знати. Гарного вам вечора, міс Грейнджер, — з такою інтонацією вислів мав звучати як «Щасливого Різдва!».  
Хлопець просто радів, коли справи приносили який-не-який екшн в їх будні. Скоріше, ніякий, але це не суть.  
До речі, про «гарний вечір» — Герміона з сумнівом дивилася на свіжо вручену теку, а та з очікуванням дивилася у відповідь, наскільки це взагалі можливо. Якби чорнила на ній були з магазину Витівок, вони б точно зараз ще й скорчили якусь гримасу. Однак, якщо інспектору Грейнджер і доведеться сьогодні розгрібатися з чужими звітами, то вона на правах великого Цабе в міністерстві буде робити це з комфортом вдома. Від цієї думки настрій трішки покращився, тому вона швидко зібралася і роз’явилася.

**Глава 2**

  
Номер стрілка був не дійсний, постійної роботи не було, але за пропискою, на їх вдачу, він жив, хоча по прибутті вони його там не знайшли. Поставили сигнальні чари — залишалось лише чекати, однак інспектор Грейнджер тримала пальці схрещеними, щоб ті не спрацювали прямо сьогодні. Знайти другого випадкового свідка було значно легше: ним виявися простий студентик місцевого коледжу, який час від часу купував у мутного чоловіка трішки травки для молодіжних тусовок. Пам’ять йому, звісно, підчистили. А поки в слідстві тривала технічна перерва, їх горе-команда бурхливо обговорювала окремі фрагменти з досліджень ДеМаХу, хоча до переважної більшості написаного мав видаватися перекладач (Стефан навіть пропонував послати за кимось звідти), але вони так-сяк розуміли про що йде мова. Якщо коротко, то в деяких місцях магія наче… стирається?  
Місс-яка-вже-давно-не-всезнайка спробувала знайти пояснення і тут:  
— Мені здається, це справа техніки. Її у будівлях стає все більше, заводи стали суцільною машиною, під землею, у повітрі, словом, всюди! І, можливо… ну, певна вібрація від їх роботи впливає на магічне поле.  
— Угу. Тобто магія, як прусаки, боїться випромінювань електроніки?  
— Гаррі, я не знаю. Це лише припущення, — відмахнулася дівчина, намагаючись зробити кільця парою.  
Поттер посміхнувся: саме так і ведуть свої дискусії дорослі ділові люди, сидячи в сирості, на ґанку власних домівок. Всі знали правило — робоче залишати на роботі, але все одно примудрялись приносити його аж до порогу.  
— А це не може бути чимось на кшталт магічної катастрофи? В природі ж відбуваються якісь катаклізми, тоді чому магія не може зникати через мірне використання людьми?  
Герміона так рвучко повернулася до свого друга, що в неї на мить заболіла голова, але чи хотіла вона доповнити його теорію, чи навпаки спростувати він вже не дізнався тому, що двері будинку раптом розчинилися.  
— Привіт, Джинні! — одночасно вигукнули вони, підскакуючи з перил, точно схоплені дорослими за палінням.  
— Ви вже пів години шушукаєтеся під дверима.  
— Та не хотілося обговорювати робочі справи за столом…  
— Гаррі, серденько! Не тіш себе надією, що цього разу все скінчиться якось по-іншому.  
— Взагалі-то цього разу ми будемо обговорювати новий ступінь Андромеди.  
— А решти 3 години ви чим будете займатися?  
— Джордж вже тут? Він казав, що може запізнитись.  
Замість того, щоб відповісти, Джинні демонстративно відкрила двері вітальні, з якої доносилися крики «Слизерин! Тільки засичи — він виповзе…», що нагадувало мотиви якоїсь популярної пісні. Очевидно, Джордж намагався навчити малого.  
— Я починаю думати, що єдиний критерій відбору на Грифіндор це дурість.  
Тихе «ого» і триконтактні переглядки стали єдиним коментарем від слухачів у коридорі. Ну, а що вони очікували від дитини, чия бабуся й пів родини навчалися на Слизерині? Не стане великим шоком, якщо він попросить Шляпу відправити його на факультет зміїв.  
Витягнутого обличчя Джоржа зверненого до дверей вистачило, щоб Тедді виявив їх присутність.  
— Привіт, дядьку Гаррі!  
— Здоров, малий!  
Хлопчик просто опинився в його руках, наче вмів роз’являтися, Гаррі ж легенько потріпав його блакитні кучері. Вони, самі того не розуміючи, щойно відтворили сцену 11 річної давності, коли тут так само зустрілись Сіріус з хрестиком. Джині чи не найпершою провела таку часову паралель тому, що у неї виступили непрохані сльози, які вона намагалася швидко «закліпати».  
— Ніколи не розуміла цієї ритуальної штовханини в коридорі, — замість привітання сказала Андромеда.  
Жінка наближалася до них з боку кухні, а вигляд мала одночасно буденний і розкішний — темно-фіолетова довга сукня й охайно зібране волосся змушували Герміону нервово поправити недбалий кучерявий пучок на голові. Вона завжди виділялась в їх компані школярів, що поводили себе як діти й вдягнуті були абияк, лише Джинні вдягла сукню.  
— Ідемо!  
Місис Поттер почала активно підпихати всіх у спини, а Герміона непомітно погладила подругу по руці, щоб та заспокоїлася.  
— Я не можу… Андромеда завжди така спокійна, а я… а я не можу.  
Добре, що цей шепіт ніхто не чув в такому гамірі.  
Якщо щось і впадали в око з їх минулого святкування, так це те, що загальна атмосфера дому на площі Гримо стала на декілька тонів привітнішою (ну, і те що пропалений ручним салютом килим довелося таки замінити). Поттери вже не один рік билися над тим, щоб зробити гніздо давнього чаклунського роду з вродженою схильністю до темної магії по-справжньому затишним, але всі спроби мали мінімальний ефект. Мабуть, цього разу вони таки попросили допомоги у спадкоємиці Блеків, що давно треба було зробити.  
За столом вже чекав третій член Золотого тріо та Джордж.  
— А це що таке? — вигукнув Гаррі, перев'язуючи довге волосся перед тим як сісти за стіл.  
Рон показово заламав неіснуючий кухарський ковпак на голові й урочисто повів:  
— Передпоказ нового соусу — сирні хмаринки! За особливою технікою випаруваний, сир стане чудовим доповненням до будь-якої страви та просто окрасою вашого столу.  
Що ж, рекламний слоган відповідав суті й доопрацювання не потребував. Над усіма наїдками в повітрі поволі рухалися дві жовті хмаринки, які то змішувалися в одну, то розходилися по різні сторони, і мали вигляд реальних природних явищ, хіба що зменшених і жовтих.  
— Я знаю мені треба втриматися, але так хочеться потицяти в них пальцем, — сказав Гаррі тоном людини, яка саме це зараз і зробить.  
— Будь такий ласкавий. Навіть Джоржд цього не робив, — відразу ж знайшлася Джині.  
— Ага, — відрекомендувався один із Візлі й вужче перев'язав серветку на поясі. Призначенням її, напевно, було прикривати пляму на штанях.  
Поки кожен займав стратегічно важливі місця за столом, — кому ближче до улюбленого салату, а кому до віскі -, всі обмінювалися привітаннями.  
— Ні, я маю це зробити. Вибач, Джинні, сьогодні я розпочну не з твого рулету!  
Гаррі швидко наколов на виделку сосиску і занурив її в середину сирної хмаринки, покрутив і витягнув рівномірно загорнуту в розплавлений сир смаколинку за якою ще тягнувся шлейф.  
— А… як його відділити?  
Рон перехопив ніж біля тарілки друга і легенько відсмикнув жовту стрічку, яка відразу ж обернулася на пар і приєдналася до решти хмаринки.  
Вигуки захоплення і дружні оплески заповнили простір, однак, наділений природною сором’язливістю, Рон намагався припинити овації своїм тараторенням:  
— Ні, насправді на смак це звичайний розплавлений сир, але я працюю більше з цікавою подачею, ніж…  
— Та все-все, брате, всі вже зрозуміли, що ти геній! Тепер не відмажешся.  
Нікого додатково запрошувати не довелося — всі почали експериментувати з новим винаходом Рона. Шляхом проб і помилок з’ясувалось, що намагатись відсмикнути той шлейф без допомоги сторонніх столових приборів, не найкраща ідея в вашому житті — так, картопля Джині зірвалась з виделки і мало не прилетіла в голову Тедді на іншому кінці столу, якби дитячий викид магії, не зупинив її прямо в повітрі.  
— До речі, вони стають не такими безконтрольними, а більш практичними, — відзвітував Тедді про свій магічний фон.  
— Мм! Ми ж сьогодні зібралися не просто на честь першого вересня! — загадково протягнув Гаррі.  
— А на честь чого? — не менш загадково протягнула Андромеда.  
Джордж підхопив цю гру в дорослих ідіотів:  
— Хтось сьогодні став справжнім майстром…  
— Саме так, і ми підготували невеличкий подарунок! Він, мабуть, потрібен був раніше, але якось нічого такого не йшло на думку. Якби Герміона нам не підказала, що таке взагалі можна зробити, ми б ніколи й не здогадались…!  
Авторка ідеї заховала обличчя за келихом, показуючи Гаррі, щоб переходив до суті.  
— Словом, ми даруємо вам таких, е-е, жучків, — молодик жестом фокусника дістав з повітря вінтажну коробочку та відлевітував її точно в руки жінки, — і схему до них. Жучки кладуть на дно казанів, а на пергамент виводиться стан кожного зілля, тобто наскільки добре виконується робота, де учень додав не той інгредієнт, або де є загроза вибуху, ну і таке інше, по дрібниці.  
Шкатулка в руках чарівниці, чиї рухи, зазвичай, вирізняються точністю хірурга, ледь помітно здригнулася. Всі присутні затамували подих, а Джордж, не зважаючи на свій і без того високий зріст, привстав з місця. Відверто кажучи, хвилюватись було чого, адже це вперше вони їй щось дарують. Місис Тонкс не визнавала подарунків на день народження та Різдво, а сама дарувала щось тільки коли точно знала що потрібно людині. Свиток вона передала Тедді на вивчення (тут Герміона недоречно подумала, що, мабуть, саме так виглядає вона і Стефан з боку). Так звані жучки були скоріше схожими на середнього розміру чорні діаманти, Андромеда витягла декілька з них на світло.  
— Немає слів. Де саме ви це замовили?  
Синхронний видих з полегшенням розвіяв напругу в кімнаті, а в Джорджа вселився господар життя — той стан, коли людина відкидається на спинку дивана, розкидує там свої лікті й каже:  
— Так! Я іноді займаюсь серйозними замовленнями. Тільки це не має вийти за межі цієї кімнати! Не хочу, щоб моя репутація постраждала.  
— Ми думали подарувати мантію-летучку та авторське право лише в Снейпа.  
— Я справді дуже вдячна вам за такий подарунок. Я навіть не очікувала…  
Дійсно не знайшовши більше слів, Андромеда просто розтанула в щирій посмішці замість звичної ввічливої, від чого навіть світло свічок стало на декілька тонів тепліше.  
Але, щоб ситуація не перетворилася зі зворушливої на ніякову, Рон зіп’явся на ноги зі своїм келихом і всі гучно його підтримали. Герміона переглянулася з Джинні — так відбувався їх мовчазний підрахунок випадків, коли виявлялось, що емоційний діапазон їх друга/брата значно розширився.  
— До речі, що там наш вічно пустуючий портрет? — спитав Гаррі більше у своєї тарілки, ніж в Андромеди.  
Хоча в голос було додано щедру порцію іронії, та скельця круглих окулярів все одно помутніли.  
А ось нова викладачка зілля не була настільки ж м’якою у своїх висловлюваннях:  
— Ні. Весь Хоґвартс чекає його, як другого пришестя. Мабуть, коли він таки з’явиться в кабінет директора відкриють паломництво.  
Власне, всі люди, які спілкувалися з найсуворішим професором трошки більше, ніж «Доброго дня, сер/До побачення, сер», вже давно перейшли зі стадії скорботи до глибокої образи.  
— Він навіть на картках довго не затримується й ніколи не повертається, — вирішив і собі поскаржитися Тедді.  
— Дякуй, що хоч балів не знімає!  
Із всіх студентів небажання колишнього директора вийти із простору зарам’я бодай на одну розмову — та що там розмову! — хоча б на одне «дякую» так сильно засмучувало лише Гаррі.  
— А серед викладачів є якісь традиції святкування з нагоди отримання ступеню?  
— Не думаю, що це варто обговорювати при Тедді, йому ще там навчатися, але, так, є, — жінка підморгнула їм.  
Сам хлопчина майстерно удавав, що його абсолютно не цікавить предмет розмови, однак, та не варто вестися на цю надто серйозну мордашку, він все-таки був сином свого батька, тому, якщо він з вченим виглядом розглядає якісь дивні предмети, треба бути обережним — це може бути піротехніка.  
— А взагалі як справи в школі? Новини? Плітки? — продовжувала бомбардувати запитаннями місис Поттер.  
— Кажуть, буде новий викладач магловедення. Та, як на мене, цей предмет вже відживає останні роки — майже в кожному чаклунському будинку є телевізор, через нього світ маглів пізнається в рази швидше.  
Всі кивнули в мовчазній згоді. Та що казати, коли навіть Міністерство магії повним своїм складом перейшло на користування кульковими ручками, хоча й зробленими під старину, а пір’я залишили лише для підписання актів й інших урочистих моментів. Кожна мантія тепер шилася з чарами перетворювання, вони оберталися на звичайні плащі, куртки й піджаки, якщо чаклун опинявся серед маглів. Та що там казати! Герміона особисто була присутня на обговоренні проєкту по запуску магічної лінії телебачення.  
— Ви мені краще скажіть чи не вщухли дебати в Норі з приводу того де буде навчатися Вікторія?  
Тедді помітно оживився під боком у бабусі, але слухав мовчки.  
— Кажуть, один рік провчиться в Франції другий у Британії, а далі сама вирішить де їй ближче.  
Місис Тонкс кивнула:  
— Найкраще рішення з усіх можливих. І для батьків по суті нічого не зміниться, якщо дівчинка захоче навчатися на батьківщині Флер, доведеться всього-на-всього замовляти декілька разів на рік порт-ключ.  
— Ага, скажіть це нашій матері, — хмикнув Джордж.  
— До речі, — Герміона урочисто помахала перед усіма листівкою, — Флер передавала вітання і бажала визнання не лише в наукових колах Британії, а й усього світу, — Андромеда посміхнулася —, а ще в постскриптумі пише, що попит на внуків у Норі не припиняється.  
— О, так, ця атмосфера вдома стає все більш задушливою, — Рон навіть поправив комір светра, — іноді я дуже заздрю Чарлі.  
— Тому що він далеко і приїжджає рідко?  
— Бери більше! Вопілери не долітають до Румунії!  
Джордж рвучко нахилився до брата, схопив його все за плечі й почав трясти зі словами:  
— ХТО?! ХТО БУДЕ ПРОДОВЖУВАТИ НАШ РІД, РОНАЛЬД! Швидко приїзди додому! У мене є подружка, а в неї є дочка, вона все виправить, Рон!  
Поки всі сміялись і доповнювали само імпровізовану виставу репліками особистих розмов з Моллі, Джинерва несподівано притихла, хоча сама нерідко підкидала жартиків в таких випадках. Може, їй було прикро за матір. Зрозуміло, що така помішаність місис Візлі на внуках була пов’язана зі смертю сина, але всім було краще відводити свої думки якомога далі від такого висновку та просто сміятися з простої у своєму бажанні поняньчити внуків жінки, наче вона не вбивала Белатрису, наче вони не пережили війну.  
Вечір був приємний, час йшов не зашвидко й не повільно. Після обміну останніми новинами й десяток випитих келихів розмови набули дещо філософського відтінку, а потім неминуче прийшов час політики.  
— Не тільки магловедення відживає свої останні роки, мій відділ також доживає останні… місяці, певне.  
— Ну, з іншого боку, Герміоно, це ж і було кінцевою метою твого проєкту — зробити так, щоб у внутрішніх розслідувань не було потреби. Все! Зло подолано!  
— Непогана спроба, Гарріку. Та зло не зникло, воно просто навчилося маскуватися від мене.  
— У будь-якому випадку ти завжди можеш перейти до мене в відділ.  
— Дякую, та я думаю взятись за свої старі проєкти…  
— Це по звільненню ельфів? — Андромеда аж підсунулась ближче.  
— Чому б і ні?  
Рон вже не брав участі в обговоренні. Відчувши нудьгу єдиної дитини в їх дорослій компанії, він справедливо вирішив, що Тедді також треба чимось розважити, тому вони грали у безпалочкові шахи (звичайні шахи, які вони мали пересувати без допомоги паличок), тут навіть фінал партії був несуттєвим, важливим було лише те наскільки вправно тобі це вдається. Рон помітно відставав від дошкільняти в цьому плані. Було безнадійно навіть намагатись — Тедді проводить всі вихідні за дресируванням своєї чорно-білої армії.  
Проте, від їх компанії непомітно відсіялася й Джині, тому Герміона запросила паузу в обговоренні її проєкт й вирушила на пошуки.  
Господарка дому знайшлася на кухні за меланхолічним помішуванням пуншу.  
— Джині, все добре?  
Місис Поттер почала розмішувати в інший бік.  
— А! Е-е… так.  
Навіть колишні смертежери на її допитах були більш переконливими. Доведеться прощупувати.  
— Гаррі поряд з хрестиком робиться таким мужнім, турботливим… В такі моменти розумієш Моллі, яка тільки й тороче про те яким чудовим батьком буде Гаррі.  
Герміоні захотілося відкусити собі язика. І вона ще називає себе слідчим?! Джині, мабуть, і так ображається на їх жартики про матір, а вона…!  
Але тут рудоволоса повернулася до неї й ледь чутно пробурмотіла:  
— Власне кажучи…  
«О. Мій. Бог. Невже я влучила в яблучко?! Я ж ляпнула перше, що спало на думку!». Але трішки поміркувавши, Герміона зрозуміла, що ці слова не просто так зринули в її голові: плаксивий настрій, сік замість ельфійського вина, невластива реакція на жарти про дітей.  
— Джині, ти що?  
— Десь 5 тиждень.  
— О! Так ось чому… я думала ти ображаєшся на жарти про Моллі. Чекай! А чому ти сидиш така сумна, власне? Гаррі ще не знає?  
— Ні, я думаю як краще сказати. І, ні, я не боюсь того, що він не зрадіє чи ще щось… Нехай тільки спробує! Я просто хочу зробити це якось по-особливому.  
— Я, звичайно, не підсікач, але може краще поквапитися? Я знаю, що Гаррі може бути неуважним, але скоро він помітить що те про-що-не-можна-говорити не відбулося цього місяця.  
— Ахах! Це так. Але справа не в цьому, справа в Андромеді. Розумієш, я боюсь, вона може подумати, що, якщо у нас з’явиться дитина, ми будемо менше уваги приділяти Тедді, але це не так! Розумієш, боюся, зруйнувати те, що ми так важко зводили. Але Гаррі ні в якому разі… Вони для нас родина і крапка.  
— Стоп. А тепер просто зафіксуй у пам’яті цю свою промову і повтори їй. Я думаю, вона все зрозуміє.  
— Тільки не зараз, бо два таких подарунки за один день я не витримаю, — почулося з порогу, — а ось батькові справді треба сказати.  
Жінка винувато постукала нігтями по дубовим дверям.  
— Ви не поставили ніякого блоку, я й зайшла…  
— О, ні, це ти мене вибач. Я не мала так думати!  
Місис Тонкс підійшла до Джині й взяла її руку у свою.  
— Я бачу наскільки ви любите Тедді. Я знаю, що для Гаррі означав Ремус, а для тебе Німфадора. Сподіваюсь, ви розумієте, що для мене ви також родина і крапка.  
Джині стало так важко триматися, тому вона просто опустила голову на плече Андромеді, не розриваючи зціплених долонь. Вільною рукою жінка погладила її по спині й поглянула на Герміону, наче хотіла передати поглядом спогади про часи, коли сама носила дитину, коли її Дора була вагітна… Тепер до цих спогадів також належить і Джині.  
Багато років тому Гаррі забрав Тедді на площу Гримо, поки місис Тонкс намагалась влаштуватись до Хоґвортсу викладачем. І якось так трапилось, що в той день до Поттерів навідались усі, хто й зараз збирається в цьому домі. Їх посиденьки до такої міри затягнулись, що коли Андромеда прийшла забрати внука, вони повернулись додому лише наступного дня, бо вона проговорила з ними всю ніч. То був момент зародження їх окремої міні родини із 6 осіб, коли саме вона стала серцем цієї родини, а не Гаррі чи Тедді, момент, коли Андромеда раптом виявилася тією ниточкою, що пов’язувала їх з Тедді, Хоґвартсом, Ніфмадорою і Ремусом, та навіть зі Снейпом.  
Через якийсь час вони повернулися до вітальні з десертами й трішки розчервонілими очима, але нікого там не знайшли.  
— Не зрозуміла.  
— Агов, а де народ?  
Приховані двері до бібліотеки повільно прочинилися, звідти вийшов Гаррі з Тедді на руках, а за ними Рон і Джордж. Обличчя у всіх були такі, немов вони щойно провели якийсь таємний ритуал, але нікому про це не скажуть. Цей ефект підкріплював ще й випитий ними віскі. Герміона помітила плаский пакунок під кофтою Тедді — черговий подарунок від дядька неузгоджений ані з Андромедою, ані з Джинні.  
Решта вечора пройшла спокійно, якщо не враховувати таємничих переглядок жіночої частини компанії й чоловічої. Рон, Джордж і Герміона аппарували по домівкам, а Тедді з бабусею залишився в Поттерів.  
А о 4 ранку спрацювала сигналка в квартирі магла...

**Глава 3**

_ Примітки до частини: _   
_Лучерки — гілкоподібні створіння із "Фантастичних тварин"._   
_Рамори — магічні рибки (назва взята з міфології там це величезна рибина, але у мене це маленькі акваріумні рибки — просто уявіть найяскравіших і найгарніших рибок)._

Після такого дня можна було б чогось випити, але горло й так нещадно пекло, тому Герміона вирішила не підливати кров єдинорога у казан.  
А ось невеликий ресторанчик був переповнений чаклунами, яким хворе горло не заважало хильнути після робочого дня, проте, дякуючи Стефану, їм приберегли стілець ген в тому кінці приміщення за декоративною дерев’яною решіткою, якою плелися лучерки. Ідеально. Якщо я не бачу, отже і мене не бачать.  
Герміона трішки сповільнила хід, коли вони проходили повз прохід до кухні. Може їй вдасться привітатися з Роном? І саме в цей момент він прошмигнув з дивним приладдям в руках, потім пригальмував, повернувся і помахав їй рукою.  
Невеликі сфери з вогниками, що заміняли в цьому ресторанчику свічки, відпливали в бік щоразу, коли люди наближалися до них. До речі, дуже крута річ для тих, хто не має в персоналі ельфів і не хоче після зміни відшкрібати віск з підлоги.  
Заброньований столик розташовувався на підвищені й чудово затіняв їх від решти гостей, завдяки все тій же решітці, однак звідти відкривався непоганий вид на барну стійку, за якою творилися дивні дива. Невидима барменша, присутність якої видавали лише ажурні рукавички, чокер і відьомський капелюшок, до створення кожного замовлення підходила з родзинкою. В різномаїтті алкогольних фокусів були самонаповнювальні бокали, коктейлі-ферейверки, димні шейки й напої, що постійно змінювали колір.  
Тепер тільки це місце й Хоґвортс нагадували їй, що вона все ж є частиною магічного світу, а не кошмару офісного працівника.  
Загалом, у них було декілька версій: а) до магла якимось чином потрапила омагічнена зброя; б) кулі були змащені якось речовиною; і в) стрілок зовсім не магл. Було ще декілька, але ці основні. Ні перша, ні друга, ні третя сьогодні не підтвердилася. Той тип справді магл із цікавим хобі — виготовлення зброї в домашніх умовах. А чим ви займаєтеся у вільний час? Останні місяці справи у Гранта Уілкінсона йшли не дуже — він чи перейшов комусь дорогу, чи його клієнти мали певні претензії до нього, а книжку скарг в кримінальний світ ще не завезли (сиворотка правди змусила його говорити, проте робити мовлення розбірливим не входило до її базових функцій), тому він і пальнув на нервах. Словом, зустріч з ним прояснила ситуацію лише частково, але сьогодні вранці про несанкціоноване підприємство якимось дивом дізналася поліція.  
Практично відразу ситуацію зрушив з місця аналіз ДеМаХу: зброя була не магічна це точно, але кулі були заряджені магічними частинами, а точніше метал, з якого вони були зроблені. Отже, коло пошуку звужувалось до рудника, до того ж такого, який межує з магічним місцем видобутку, а такий у всій Британії був лише один — Скантропський. Туди вони прибули відразу з людьми ДеМаХу. На місці з’ясувалось, що найбільшою проблемою всього розслідування стало домовитися з гоблінами, бо, бачте, то ми не пустимо вас на свою копалину, то ми обіцяли вас пустити, але не обіцяли нікуди вести… Там Герміона зірвала голос і плюс надихалася шкідливими викидами, однак такою ціною вибила право ДеМаХівцям поставити блоки між копалиною гоблінів і маглівським рудником.  
Насправді Стефан забронював столик на трьох — їх мав наздогнати професор Голлем після розв'язання деяких питань у своєму департаменті.

_— Пропоную обговорити цю справу на нейтральній території, — сказала Герміона відчутно охриплим голосом.  
— О, то справу вже можна обговорювати?  
Інспектор стенула плечима:  
— А таємниці вже й немає. Як і було сказано, я навіть Скіттер інтерв’ю можу дати. До того ж мені треба повернути ваші звіти._

І він не змусив себе довго чекати, то ж про відпочинок годі було й мріяти. Треба зібратись з думками. Якщо Герміона й Стефан щось зрозуміли з предмету дослідження, так це те, що магія не тече по невидимим каналам (лей-лінії, привіт!), а огортає Землю цілком і повністю.  
— Ще раз доброго дня, міс Грейнджер, містер Морган. Вибачте за затримку.  
Виявилося, що поза межами міністерства професор Голлем втрачав всю свою поважність і ставав дуже моторним і балакучим. Тільки проговорюючи цю фразу він встиг потиснути всім руки, скинути верхню мантію, впіймати офіціанта й тикнути на замовлення.  
Герміона іноді ладна була накладати на себе Круціатус за ці кляті «поміточки» в голові. Вона може побачити людину лише раз, але все одно складає на неї картотеку в продетективлених мізках. Добре хоч офіціанти тут були також невидимі, якщо не зважати на метелик, циліндр, рукавички й взуття, а то і їм би дісталося.  
— То ж, що вас цікавить?  
Замість відповіді інспектор направила паличку на прохід до їх невеличкої ложі, від чого повітря взялося великими хвилями.  
— Оу, як все серйозно…  
— Не погоду ж будемо обговорювати, — знизав плечима Стефан. — До того ж я б підкорегував питання: що цікавить _вас_. Ви ж не просто аби похвалитись віддали нам _це_?  
Тут професор, певно, згадав, що людям з науковим ступенем належить бути спокійними й неспішними, тому він вал’яжно відкинувся на спинку стула й ду-у-уже повільно посміхнувся.  
— Ми переглянули матеріали, хоча не все було зрозумілим.  
— То почніть з того, що зрозуміли.  
— Добре. Виправте мене, якщо я щось скажу не так. Не без додаткової літератури, ми дізналися, що ви вивчаєте так звану магічну сферу, яка огортає Землю й вона якби… вторить магнітному полю, правильно?  
— Точніше вона є його частиною, але не самими імпульсами, а тим, що після них залишається. Ну, це якщо дуже просто.  
— Ага. Тоді аномалії це начебто, — Стефан підглянув у записник —, зіткнення різних хвиль. Вони тримаються тільки декілька хвилин і, якщо чаклун потрапляє в місце утворення розриву, йому важче даються навіть елементарні чари.  
— Саме так, але є і зворотний ефект. Не знаю чи зустрічали ви це в довідниковій літературі, але за однією теорією людина на цьому розриві може передбачити майбутнє. При чому побачити ведіння може як магл так і чаклун, хоча далеко не з усіма таке трапляється. У когось просто виникає приступ дежавю. Але це неважливо! — він різко перервав сам себе. — Вибачте, мене іноді заносить. Ви, звісно, зрозуміли, що саме таку аномалію й намагались виявити мої співробітники.  
Так, після цих звітів стало зрозуміло що то за «візуальні показники» — на таких розривах рослини вигинаються в неприродному напрямку, трішки змінюють колір і т. ін.  
Стефан кивнув, а професор Голлем стривожений мовчанням головного інспектора обережно поглянув на неї, вона показала на горло. Сьогодні її помічник був головним спікером, бо говорити це останнє, що хотілося Герміоні. До того ж хлопець чудово справляється.  
— Тобто магія не має якогось конкретного джерела на Землі, а вся-вся магія перебуває десь в атмосфері? А як же тоді місця сили такі як Хоґворст, Стоунхендж?  
— О-о, любий друже…  
Розмова різко обірвалась, коли до їх лоджії зайшов офіціант і всі чомусь удавали, ніби так все і було і вони просто розглядають інтер'єр. Герміона простягла руку до плетінь — там одна з лучерок в упор дивилась на неї, ще відколи вони тут з’явились. Та наче тільки цього й чекала, бо відразу ж зручно влаштувалась у неї в долонях.  
За невеликий час тиші професор Голлем титанічними зусиллями стримував свою промову:  
— Чому я маю всім розжовувати цей старий міф? Як ви уявляєте собі цей виплеск енергії? Суто технічно магія, звичайно, є породженням процесів під Землею, але як ви уявляєте її вихід лише через місця сили? Та планету б розірвало до біса! Це було б так само згубно, як в декількох місцях пробурити земну кору до магми й полишити так. Ні, світ влаштований значно мудріше і місця сили абсолютно точно не викидають магію в повітря! Насправді вони служать магнітом для цих хвиль, покликаним для утримання енергії на місці.  
— Звучить як не надто природнє утворення.  
— О, тепер я чую дійсно слушне зауваження! Їх створили перші жреці — саме на таких концентрованих "місцях сили" вчились володіти магією, а коли люди досягли достатнього рівня, щоб чарувати в будь-якому іншому місці, просто перетворили такі майданчики на святилища.  
Декілька лечурок також повилазили зі своїх плетених гнізд і вже зацікавлено бігали між їхніми стаканчиками, немов переймались предметом розмови, але абсолютно не розуміли про що йде мова, поки їх одноплемінець в руках Герміони позирався на її підвіску.  
— Тож, підсумуємо: магія виходить не з надр Землі в прямому сенсі, але виходить з ядра разом з магнітними імпульсами, хоча сама магія скоріше хвилі від цих імпульсів. Місця сили це штучно створені магніти для магії, де, власне, і навчалися магії. А зараз у ваших звітах виходить так, що магія зникає, — скоромовкою проговорив Стефан. — Правильно я зрозумів?  
Поки хлопець переховував усе відоме, професор Голем вирішив, що непогано було б це візуалізувати. Тому він начаклував спочатку приблизну модель Землі (приблизну, тому що континенти явно були не в формі), потім накинув зверху дуги магнітних імпульсів (які йшли не суцільними лініями, як малюють в підручниках, а пунктиром швидкозмінних вогників) і дочаклував до них різнокольорові хвилі, що розходилися вусібіч, як кола на воді, й були різнокольорові, як розводи від бензину.  
Задумливо розглядаючи наляписту модель, він відповів Стефанові:  
— Якби трішки менше слів «магія» в кожному реченні, було б ідеально. Але ви на правильному шляху.  
Зараз би ще чіплятися до манери викладу…  
— І не те щоб магія прямо зникає. Ці хвилі просто плутаються без якої-небудь закономірності.  
Він ще раз змахнув паличкою над своєю ілюзією й магічні хвилі на ній почали змішуватися, змінювали напрямок, залишаючи по собі просто голі клаптики Землі, потім якась інша інверсована хвиля займала її місце. Їх наче насильно щось гнало не в той бік, якась невидима рука повністю руйнувала рівний стрій. Словом, нічого хорошого не відбувалось.  
Тут Герміона таки втрутилася:  
— Ви пішли на великий ризик, коли віддали нам ці папери. Такі матеріали зазвичай засекречуються.  
Голос звучав немов ржаве залізо по ржавому залізу.  
Професор покрутив пальцями свій келих з вогневіскі, яке охолоджував не лід, а мінізавірюха, що крутилася над рідиною.  
— Міністерство не забороняло, але й не дозволило поширювати цю інформацію.   
— Але ж ми нічим не можемо допомогти. Окрім безумних теорій або некомпетентних порад, — продовжила правити своєї Герміона. — Хіба що ви думаєте що до цього якось причетні магли.  
— Запишіть потім собі в протоколі, що не я це першим сказав! Причетні вони чи не причетні з цим ще треба розібратися, але вони цілком можуть цим скористатися.  
Запала мовчанка. Та її відразу ж порушила якась гучна компанія на фоні, Герміона роздратовано докинула до заглушаючого ще й звуконепроникне. Вони щойно збили її з якоїсь думки!  
— Уточніть, будь-ласка.  
Чоловік посовався в кріслі, наче збирався сказати щось ризикове.  
— Я можу бути з вами відвертим? Ситуація справді дуже складна. Магія, скоріше за все, змінює свою суть або форму, — називайте як хочете! — , але послуговуватися нею як раніше ми вже не зможемо. Не виключено, що на якийсь час ми навіть втратимо над нею контроль і ось тоді магічному світу дійсно доведеться не те, що піти під землю, а буквально заритися там і не висовуватись.  
Стефан з цим не погодився:  
— Але, професор Голем, аж на такі кардинальні зміни можуть піти століття, тисячоліття не факт що це станеться завтра, а якщо й станеться, то людина пристосовувалась і не до таких змін. Наприклад, коли чарівники перейшли з посохів на палички! Б’юся об заклад тоді магія також змінила свою суть.  
— Я все це знаю, молодий чоловіче. І ви праві це станеться не завтра, але ви не бачите наскільки швидко ця штука дичавіє — він вказав на магічні хвилі. — Якісь 20-40 років і ми зіткнемося з цією проблемою, то може краще бути готовими? Щоб не заишитися безоружними.  
— Безоружними? — Герміона буквально виштовхнула це слово з хворого горла.  
— Позавчорашня куля була випущена не навмисне, але хто знає…  
Герміона зі Стефаном витріщилися одне на одного. Звичайно, професор Голем попри свою спортивність і стильний одяг, все одно мав вигляд людини, що застала _різні_ часи. Але ж не полювання на відьом!  
— Професоре Голем, при всій повазі, мені здається, що справа тут в зміні магнітних полюсів і аж ніяк не в маглах, — великі речення давалися їй не без спазмів. — Ви звертались до інших країн по статистику? Може, їм ця проблема вже давно відома, а якщо ні, то чому б не об'єднатися в єдину групу всіх дослідників. Ви марнуєте з нами час, — під кінець голос майже перейшов на частоти не доспупні слуху людини.  
— Це із розряду тих непрофесійних порад, які ви анонсували? Ми вже зв'язувались з іншими країнами, хоч і не всюди є аналогічні установи й не всі погодилися ділитися даними, але в чомусь ви праві, міс Грейнджер, схоже на те, що наш острів стане тим _новим Північним полюсом_ , тому що саме в Британії ці процеси відбуваються найактивніше. Щодо «марнування часу» це неправда! Вважайте, я беру вас у свідки — в разі чого ви швидше достукаєтесь до Міністерства або до магічної спільноти. Повторюся: я не казав, що магли в чомусь винні, але серед них знайдуться ті, хто захоче цим скористатися.  
Професор на мить зупинився, щоб перевести дух. Пильно вдивляючись в їх обличчя, він вирішував чи варто їм розповідати наступне:  
— Як давно ви спілкувались з нашим міністром? Він мені якось розповідав про одну цікаву бесіду з новообраним маглівським прем'єр-міністром. Коли йому за звичною процедурою роз’яснили, що є цілий магічний світ зі своєю економікою, медицинською системою і _зброєю_ … він висунув пропозицію співпрацювати в маглівській війні на Сході. Якщо вам буде цікаво дізнатись подробиці, зверніться до Кінгслі.  
Поки джентельмени ще намагались щось довести одне одному, Герміона знайшла в собі сили лише на те, щоб розглядати інших відвідувачів крізь решітку.  
Приємний інтер'єр завжди рятував після не надто приємного дня: дует кольорів Слизерину і Хафелпаф разом із темним деревом і вкрапленням ще декількох барв добре впадали в око. Відвідувачам особливо подобалось, що замість вікон у раму вставили плаский акваріум з яскравими раморами, тому всі намагались замовити стільці саме біля «вікон». Настільки нестандартний підхід до оформлення добре потряс магічний світ, в якому вже звикли до того, що можна просто «почепити» якусь ілюзію й кінець з тим. Це вам не «Кабаняча голова», «Три мітли» чи «Дірявий казан», де з декору був лише стиль а-ля сарай. Ну, а що? І так в магічному світі живете то й годі з вас!  
Цілковита тиша повернула Герміону до реальності — обоє її супутників не виглядали, як люди, що дійшли якоїсь згоди. Зрозумілим було лише одне — розмову вичерпано.  
Науковець швидко осушив бокал, одягнув мантію, пробурмотів щось на прощання і пішов. Вони навіть не свтигли нічого зробити, окрім як тупо дивились йому вслід, поки Герміона не крикнула:  
— А папка! — і вдарила нею об стіл.  
Її голос заглушили її ж чари, а потім вона ще й зайшлася кашлем.  
Стефан же звернув увагу на папірець під стаканом професора, бо він точно не був елементом подачі. Хлопець взяв його до рук і той обернувся на ще одну папку. Герміона закашлялася повторно.  
— Що за ельфійські фокуси?  
Чому вони взагалі взялись за це? Навіть, якби їх справа була пов’язана з магічною катастрофою, всі матеріали перейшли б ДеМаХу, але не її департаменту так це точно. Що вона хотіла почути на цій зустрічі…? Мабуть, їй просто було цікаво! Звичка бути Всезнайкою, від якої, — як Герміона думала — , вона давно позбулась, час від часу виринала на поверхню, як повітряна кулька, інспектор намагалась тримати той шар допитливості під водою, але варто забутися хоч на хвилинку і вона вже читає 5 книжку з якоїсь вузькоспеціалізованої дисципліни, яка її взагалі не обходить. Якщо вам буде цікаво… Дідько ти бородатий! І їй же стало цікаво!  
Залишок вечора вони провели за «позакласним читанням». Стефан озвучував свої міркування, а Герміона лише кивала й сьорбала якийсь напій під назвою Еліксир. Взагалі всі коктейлі в цьому закладі називались як зілля, хоча нічого спільного з ними не мали — просто чергова фішка закладу, але офіціант запевнив, що без додавання алкоголю ця суміш володіє цілющими властивостями. Інспектор справді відчувала полегшення, але може це було просто знеболювальне.  
— Агов!  
Вони одночасно повернули голову на звук. До них наближався Рон уже не в спецодязі, а в маглівських джинсах і куртці. За його спиною офіціанти прибирали столи.  
— А вам не пора рахувати корупціонерів перед сном? Здоров, Стефане.  
Вони потисли одне одному руки.  
— Та так, — використовуючи голосові зв’язки на найнижчій потужності, сказала Герміона.  
— Я віднесу це, — хлопець підхопив всі келихи разом і швидко відніс на барну стійку.  
Не те щоб він прагнув полегшити роботу офіціантам, просто барменша, яка саме скинула чари невидимості, виявилась доволі гарною пані.  
Це, звичайно, було не її справою, але може в якості страховки від таких залицяльників або скандальних клієнтів і було прийнято рішення зробити персонал невидимим? Схоже така думка не завітала до голови Стефана, який вже на всю щебетав до дівчини.   
Рон посміхнувся цій сцені й сів біля Герміони. Шеф-кухар потягнувся до сфери зі світлом і та слухняно опустилася йому в руки.  
— А я також так зможу?  
— Спробуй.  
Інспектор намагалась торкнутися ще однієї сфери, але та лише віддалялась від неї.  
— Так може лише персонал.  
Він легко схопив кульку, загасив вогники одним дмухом в обох сферах і кинув їх через весь зал до юнака, який саме збирав інші світильники в коробку. Вони не розбились, а м'яко приєднались до інших.  
— Треба в Хоґвортс відправити.  
Герміона тихенько переклала лучерку, що вже встигла задрімати, в гніздо.  
— А ти що тут?  
— Та так. Мене лякали Третьою магічною, а в тебе як день пройшов?  
Рон стримано розсміявся.  
— Менш насичено, ніж в тебе…  
— Я спостерігала що замовляють люди, твої страви користуються шаленою популярністю. З такими темпами колись зможеш відкрити свій заклад.  
— О, ні, прошу пана! Бути власником цілого закладу це для дорослих, керувати цим всім, мати справу з клієнтами, з податками… Бррр!  
— Але ж ти шеф-кухар! Це також означає керувати людьми.  
— Я керую такими ж бовдурами, як я, аби ти тільки знала що робиться за тими дверима.  
Вони ще декілька хвилин поговорили про те, про се, потім друг попрощався з нею й теж пішов. Герміона саме запихувала трикляті звіти до своєї сумочки, коли повернувся її помічник.  
— Міс Грейнджер.  
— Мм?  
— Ви ж хотіли дізнатися ім’я авторки Омуту пам’яті?  
Герміона скинула головою, мовляв, і що? Стефан мовчки протягнув їй газету. На останній сторінці в найнижчому куточку була чаклографія, розгледіти яку можна тільки прищурившись.  
Там справді була зображена їх постійна експертка, що трохи повертала голову й стримано посміхалася. Зазвичай темно-каштанове волосся на неякісній фотографії робилось майже чорним, але інші риси можна було більш-менш впізнати: тонкуваті губи, гостре підборіддя, ніс з горбинкою. Під фото злегка коливався напис _«Вітаємо Філомену Діаваль з призначенням на посаду викладачки магловедення до школи чародійства і магії Хоґвортс»_.  
Довелося перечитати коротке речення ще раз, щоб букви припинили стрибати перед очима. Дійсно, на цьому місці зазвичай пишуть щось про новини школи для батьків: призначення на посаду нових вчителів, шкільні заходи, урочисте відкриття Таємної кімнати, запрошення до квесту з в’язнями Азкабану…  
Герміона довго дивилася в очі Стефану перед тим як прохрипіти:  
— Значить, вона точно не з Відділу Таємниць.  
І на сьогодні здатність говорити остаточно її полишила.

**Глава 4**

_Гаррі, заглянь, будь ласка, у Хоґвортс, якщо тобі зручно. Якщо не зручно, все одно заглянь._   
_Андромеда._

Ні обіцянок, ні пробачень… Ця записка у вигляді паперового літачка залетіла в його кабінет сьогодні вранці, а ввечері він вже стояв біля воріт школи. Аврор примчався б ще до того, як студенти сіли снідати, бо вже встиг подумати найгірше, але його зупинило саме послання, а точніше його форма — якби сталося щось дійсно важливе прийшов би Патронус. Але, як не крути, все одно це було чимось важливим, місис Тонкс була не з тих людей, які від нудьги-самоти відправляють вопілер з повідомленням «ТЕРМІНОВО! ПИТАННЯ ЖИТТЯ ТА СМЕРТІ!» просто щоб тебе побачити. Звісно, в теплих почуттях Андромеди до них усіх ніхто не сумнівався, та все ж не могла вона так швидко засумувати за ним! І не схоже на те, щоб МакГоналалл раптом покликала на чашечку чаю.  
Наближення єдиної фігури зі сторони замку здавалося неймовірно повільним. В такі моменти клянеш основателів, які не передбачили ніяких альтернатив переміщення для викладачів, окрім як шурувати через всю територію пішака!  
— Що трапилось? — замість привітання.  
— Батькова мантія з тобою? — замість відповіді.  
— Тобто ви думаєте, — Гаррі виділяв мало не кожен склад -, я б прийшов до школи, будучи вільною людиною — на хвилинку! — з мантією-невидимкою, щоб пробиратися в замок, як злочинець?!  
— Вона в портфелі?  
— Так!  
Невже він настільки передбачуваний? Просто прибуття в школу означало, що йому треба туди якось потрапити, а враховуючи те, що серед школярів поява його скромної персони ще здатна підняти локальний путч, з’являтися тут без мантії було б безглуздям. Тому, ні, він не ідіот, він наймолодший аврор, який обіймав посаду голови відділу Мракоборців, знешкодив десятки небезпечних угрупувань і… Місис Тонкс вже не зважала на його терзання, а просто йшла до замку. Та все одно Гаррі потішив себе думкою, що Андромеда вважає його не простаком, а розсудливим!  
Взагалі, цими схилами треба було йти обережно і дивитись під ноги, а не на Хоґвортс, але ті 7 років так швидко стерлися з пам’яті, що картинку місцевих пейзажів треба періодично оновлювати в пам’яті. Чим вихідці школи, зазвичай, і займалися на зустрічах випускників або на роковинах битви. Гаррі в цьому плані пощастило трішки більше, бо він ще й декілька разів на рік проводив лекції з Захисту від темних мистецтв.  
Андромеда повела його таємним ходом прямо до Великої зали, яка саме гуділа за вечерею. Він уже притормозив, але жінка жестом показала, що їм саме сюди й треба. Вони зупинилися з одного боку дверей, щоб непереривний потік студентів не розкрив присутність знаменитого гостя шляхом зіткнення з ним.  
Поки Андромеда, примруживши очі напружено когось вишукувала в натовпі дітей, Гаррі марно намагався розгледіти хто з факультетів лідирує.  
— Стіл Гафелпафу, посередині, справа від русявого хлопця з наклейкою на лобі.  
У вказаних координатах сиділа маленька дівчинка, очевидно, першокурсниця нічим особливо не примітна з русявим коротко підстриженим волоссям (все інше з цієї відстані важко було побачити), розмовляла мало, лише посміхалася на вигуки однолітків. Звичайна собі дівчинка.  
— І що? Це новий Темний Лорд? Трелоні вже випустила серію пророцтв?  
Андромеда, хоч і не бачила де точно він зараз знаходиться, але змогла в одному погляді помістити все, що думає про його гумор.  
— Вона тобі нікого не нагадує?  
— Не забувайте, що в мене зір -100.  
Жінка незадовільно розтягла губи. Вона ще раз поглянула в зал і саме в той момент дівчинка підхопилася з місця і підбігла ближче до виходу, де сиділи старшокурсники. Професорка зілль нервово намагалась намацати його в повітрі, щоб підтягти ближче.  
Гаррі підсунувся під її руку. Так, тепер він бачив, що обличчя першокурсниці накладалося на чиєсь добре йому знайоме, та він ніяк не міг ідентифікувати кому воно належить.  
— Здаюсь.  
— Що зовсім ні?  
— Ну, щось є, але я не можу впіймати…  
Якоїсь миті він навіть роздратувався трішки — чому це раптом спокійній і розсудливій Андромеді засвербіло витягнути його з роботи й грати тут у відгадайку?! Навіть якщо це дочка/племінниця/сестра/внучка когось із його знайомих що йому з того?  
Вони якийсь час помовчали, бо з зали саме виходили учні, ця перерва до того ж послужила театральною паузою перед тим як Андромеда огорошила його:  
— Верона Дурсль.  
Стриманий чоловічий зойк — так це прозвучало для всього світу, а в голові Гаррі щойно взірвалась фабрика шаблонів.  
— Та, ні. Не хочеш же ти сказати…? Цього не може бути. Скільки таких Дурслів по всій Британії!  
Аби обурення не набуло достатньої гучності, щоб бути почутим першими від дверей студентами, Андромеда відтягла Гаррі подалі від Великої зали в затінок й вручила йому тоненький зошит.  
Його хвилювання транслювалося навіть на кінчик палички — так дрібно тремтів Люмос. Зошит виявився особистою справою тієї студентки, де англійською по білому було написано:  
 _Верона Дурсль_  
 _Маглонароджена_  
 _12 листопада 1997 року_  
 _Батьки: Дадлі Дурсль, Пенелопа Дурсль_  
 _Домашня адреса…_  
Далі можна було й не читати, і так зрозуміло, що світ перевернувся.  
Андромеда тактово мовчала, дозволяючи йому тупо дивитись в пергамент, та, коли пауза дещо затягнулась, вона обережно спитала:  
— Ти як?  
— І добре, і погано водночас… Таку новину, Андромедо, треба було повідомляти, ще 1 вересня.  
Жінка оксамитово розсміялася.  
— Як для мракоборця у тебе дуже низька стресостійкість.  
— Бо там я маю справу зі злочинцями, а не з родичами!  
— Я тоді не знала, присягаюся, та й потім також. Мені в голові крутилося, але я ніяк не могла пригадати де чула це прізвище, якби не Тедді, я б взагалі не згадала, що це ти розповідав.  
Гаррі віддав документи Андромеді й повернувся до входу в зал, ледь не забувши накинути каптур мантії. О, тепер знайомі риси проступили на передній план, хоча й доповнені більш акуратними. Можливо, у Дадлі вродлива дружина.  
— Це, звичайно, не моя справа, але чи не виникло бажання навідати кузена?  
Гаррі видав звук, який можна охарактеризувати і як задумливий, і запитальний, і заперечний. Дивно було чути таку пропозицію від людини, яка одного разу і назавжди розірвала стосунки з родиною.  
— А… тут ніякі розмови не ходять?  
— Якщо ти маєш на увазі, чи не голосить ця дитина направо і наліво, що її двоюрідний дядько знаменитий Гаррі Поттер, то, ні, — Андромеда говорила ледь розтуляючи губи, щоб з позиції присутніх у Великій залі це не виглядало як «цей викладач зіль зламався — несіть нового».  
Але Гаррі все одно сприйняв це на свій рахунок. Ох, вже ця далеко не золота самооцінка Золотого хлопчика! До речі, це щеплення від зіркової хвороби він отримав ще від Дурслів! Називається: подяк не треба! Але якби він не любив Моллі Візлі, у свій «навколо тридцятник» розумів наскільки згубним було б рости в їх родині, бо між тим як батьки Рона поводилися з ним та з Гаррі була кричуща різниця…  
— Та вона, мабуть, і не знає, що в неї є двоюрідний дядько.  
Поки аврор дивувався звідки взявся цей смуток в голосі, Верона вже наближалася до них разом з однолітками.  
— Доброго вечора, професоре Тонкс.  
— Доброго вечора.  
Дівчинка пройшла саме повз Гаррі й на мить йому здалося, що вона його побачила, хоча він просто потрапив в її поле зору.  
Насправді він помилявся — вона була цілковито незвичайною дівчинкою.  
По етикету треба було б заглянути до Хаґріда, до МакГоналалл, привітатися з Невіллом, посидіти з Тедді, посваритися з пустим портретом врешті-решт, якщо вже прийшов, але після побаченого його ледь вистачило на те, щоб пробурмотіти якесь більш-менш ввічливе прощання до Андромеди.  
Уже й красоти території Хоґвортсу були не настільки ж захоплюючі, як думки, що шниряли його головою ніби мозгошмиги, а перед очима стояли дві постаті — Дадлі з простягнутою рукою і тітка Петунія в пустій кімнаті. Як вони сприйняли новину про те, що в їх родині народилася відьма? А дядько Вернон? Може мати дівчинки — чарівниця? Якщо дитину таки відпустили на навчання, їх відношення до чаклунів явно змінилося, але коли так, то чому вони не зв'язалися з ним? Тут Гаррі мало не приклав паличку до скроні.

_Звичайно вони з тобою не зв'язалися, генію! Як?! Привіт-привіт, совиний лист?! Ти ж сам з ними ні разу не спробував зв'язатися! Вони, либонь, всі ці 10 років й не знали, що війна закінчилася!_

Молодий аврор встав колодою прямо перед ворітьми школи. Може вони весь цей час думали, що він мертвий?

 _Краще ось що уяви собі: Петунія Дурсль дізналася, що з вбивцею її сестри нарешті покінчено не від тебе, а від представника школи…_   
Прикластися паличкою до скроні захотілося вдруге за день.

В той самий час десь в нетрях міністерства по праву руку Герміони лежала особиста справа Філомени Діаваль, а по ліву її лист-відповідь на достатньо ввічливий (за сподіваннями інспектора Грейнджер) запит чи збирається вона продовжувати співпрацю з міністерством надалі або її влаштування викладачем до Хоґвортсу можна сприймати як звільнення. А по той бік столу сидів ошелешений Стефан.  
В першому документі йшлося про маглонароджену випускницю факультету Ревейнкло, яка (що найбільше здивувало їх невеликий колектив) не працювала в жодній приватній чи державній магічний установі аж до 2005 року, тобто до моменту винесення її розробки на закрите слухання і закріплення її за судом і Департаментом внутрішніх розслідувань. А до цього 20 років — чистий аркуш.  
В другому не надто акуратним почерком повідомлялося:

 _Зізнаюся, мала повідомити раніше. Цю справу я владнала безпосередньо з міністром — графік викладача магловедення доволі гнучкий, тому я не пропущу жодного судового розслідування, чи внутрішнього._  
 _З повагою, Філомена Діаваль._

Судячи з тону, змісту, й кількості рядків чхати вона хотіла на те, що подумає Грейнджер. І будемо відвертими мала на це право — договір у неї з міністерством, а не з Герміоною.  
Взагалі спочатку був страх. Страх, що людина, яка свого часу реанімувала її департамент може просто піти без будь-яких пояснень, забравши з собою настільки цінну технологію.  
А правда була в тому, що Герміона лише грала роль великого детектива.  
В перші місяці після перемоги стало зрозуміло, що рух смертежерів з’явився не просто так — він впав на благодатну грунт. Бюрократія, кумівство, спадковість, корумпованість магічних владних установ не знали меж і цій медузі-горгоні було все одно, які ідеї лідирують серед чарівників — чистої крові чи абсолютної рівності, вона буде жити при будь-яких обставинах. Тому бажання міс Грейнджер стати частиною цієї системи відразу після закінчення коли немало здивувало міністерських працівників, але вони радо прийняли її у свої лави, однак не для того, щоб «відзначити її, як рівну», а для того, щоб цілком її поглинути. Що, власне, і сталося. За 5 років вона пройшла всі кола пекла, переходячи із відділу в відділ. Позаочі всі сміялися з того як швидко розтанули всі амбіції юної надії магічного світу і як вона не могла «знайти собі місця», тому раптовий відхід дівчинки на побігеньках в тінь ніхто не помітив. Аж поки декількох далеко не останніх осіб не запросили в загадкову Круглу залу, якої ніколи не було в міністерстві, після чого вони виходили звідти позбавлені посади, грошей, а інколи волі й не ладні розповісти що відбувалось в середині.  
Коли приховувати свою діяльність було вже неможливо (просто це надто нагадувало недавній терор, тому магічна спільнота зажадала звітів) до них вийшла Герміона в строгій темно-синій мантії й офіційно оголосила про відкриття департаменту внутрішніх розслідувань за підтримки міністра магії та на кошти закладені ще з моменту її випуску зі школи. Ось тоді-то всі зрозуміли, що міс Всезнайка не просто жадала «чесного кар'єрного росту», а всі ці 5 років збирала на них компромат. І дійсно нехитра схема спрацювала: побувавши буквально в кожній структурі зсередини, вона точно знала на що тиснути й кого брати в обхват першим, щоб цей будинок почав розвалюватися сам.  
Однак, щастя було недовгим, коли міністерством прокотилася хвиля гучних справ, штрафів, скандалів, арештів Герміона зрозуміла, що розкрила всі козирі, а ось вести справи, опираючись лише на власний розум, вона не могла. Вся майстерність накриття злочинних схем полягала в тому, що інспектор заздалегідь знала хто за цим стоїть і їй лише треба було вибудувати логічний ланцюг, щоб довести його провину, що вона доволі добре робила. Але вести справу всліпу було вище її природніх здібностей. І в цей найкризовіший для неї момент в стіни міністерства важкою ходою зайшла Філомена Діаваль.  
Її розробка не просто вирвала з прірви департамент внутрішніх розслідувань, а й підняла багато старих справ, розвернувши їх хід в протилежний напрям.  
Вся розкіш Нового Омуту пам’яті була в тому, що наданий спогад передавав не лише візуальні й слухові почуття, а ще й тактильні, температурні, вібраційні, тобто все те що людина помічає та запам'ятовує, але не усвідомлює через відсутність певних вузьконаправлених знань. Так, наприклад, одного разу вони довели, що дипломата з Франції було отруєно на міністерському заході через один лише запах, який відчули спеціалісти під час перегляду спогаду, але який не зміг розрізнити той чоловік. Не кажучи вже про те, що переглядати спогад могли одночасно декілька осіб, а не 2 максимум і не треба було схилятися над тим тазиком, наче в тебе відключили воду.  
Після цього Департамент внутрішніх розслідувань постійно змінював склад комісії в залежності від суті справи: тут бували і мракоборці, і зіллєвари, і зоологи, і забуттятори, а ось остання їх справа торкнулася ще й ДеМаХу. Проте постійними експертами залишались Герміона, Стефан, Гаррі, Дін Томас і, як нарешті з'ясувалось, Філомена Діаваль. Хоча така революційна діяльність вже розбавлялася нав'язаним з гори обовязком контролю документації головних відділів (без будь-якого сумніву для того, щоб гальмувати процес зачищення влади) він все-таки відбувся. Однак на його місці виросли нові корупційні звязки, які вже враховували помилки попередників, діяли приховано й заплутано, так, що їх тепер вкрай важко було розгледіти, а про якусь доказову базу й говорити було нічого.  
Тому Герміона вже давно готувала себе до думки, що одного дня департамент доведеться закрити, але все одно робила все, щоб відтягнути цей день якнайдалі, щоб встигнути якомога більше, а тут така заява… Філомена була на 11 років старша за Герміону і на 17 років старша Стефана (знову ж таки по щойно з'ясованим даним!), але в її поведінці не було й тіні тієї зверхності властивої всім іншим чаклунам. При чому її вік був справжнім відкриттям для них, тому що вони думали, що їй від сили років 30-35 не більше!  
Під час перегляду спогадів вона інколи непомітно заходила за спину Герміони й тихо вказувала на якісь особливості поведінки того чи іншого суб'єкта, які потім дуже допомагали в дослідженні. Таким чином, обовязки між ними рівномірно розподілилися — Стефан відповідав за технічну й інформаційну частину, себто був постійним відвідувачем бібліотек, архівів й у короткій формі переповідав найголовніше, Філомена підмічала якісь ключові штуки, а Герміона узагальнювала все це і робила певні висновки. Не так давно авторка Омуту памяті анонсувала про початок роботи над новим способом вилучення спогадів у душевнохворих чарівників, що, можливо, стане ще однією вибухової хвилею в їх спільній справі.  
Від цього ще більш незрозумілим здавався факт такої… втечі? Чи як це взагалі назвати? Чому раптом із непогано оплачуваною роботою в міністерстві дослідниці в галузі памяті знадобилась посада викладача в Хоґвортсі? До того ж кінець якої набагато ближче, ніж їх департаменту! Нестача грошей? Та нехай би тільки сказала, їй би збільшили наклад! Туга за другим домом — Хоґвартсом? Але ж 20 років вона не підтримувала жодного звязку з магічним світом! Жодних запитів у міністерство з майнових питань, жодної фінансової справи в банку, чеків з магічних магазинів. Навіть припустити, що вона весь цей час була закордоном, було важко, тому що переміщень не було зафіксовано. Так що ж відбувалось?  
Словом, в їх колективі чудово розбиралася в поведінці й вчинках людей лише одна людина і це точно не Герміона…

В цей самий час до Дірявого Казана завітав цікавий гість. Цікавий навіть з точки зору власника закладу, який бачив немало найрізноманітніше вдягнутих чаклунів, але цей перевершив їх усіх. Темношкірий юнак з довгими дредами, у фіолетовому камзолі й мантії дивного крою, головним чином тому що вона була закоротка для мантії й задовга для маглівського плаща й не мала застібок, а отже була покликана не щоб приховувати чаклунське вбрання, а якнайкраще його демонструвати та доповнювати.  
Таке різномаїття фарб і стильових витребеньок починаючи з шаровар закінчуючи пірсингом було не властиве британцям, тому Том справедливо вирішив, що пан — турист і скоріше за все американець. А те як він здивовано роззирався навкруги говорило про те, що в США, мабуть, бари влаштовані якось по-іншому. Тільки не зрозуміло сприймати це як комплімент закладу чи як назріваючий негативний відгук… Ну, так, ну, трішки пилюки, павутиння й роздовбаних меблів, але шанувальниками закладу були далеко не прихильники змін, тож все було по-чесному.  
Шлях до барної стіки виявився для дивакуватого гостя дуже довгим, бо він зупинявся буквально на кожному кроці, розглядаючи то відвідувачів, то літаючі келихи, то свічки, то ще щось.  
Коли ж афроамериканець таки дістався з пункту А в пункт Б першим ділом спитав:  
— А що це за місце?  
— «Дірявий казан», пане, один із найстаріших закладів магічної Британії.  
Юнак вигнув губи в найкращих традиціях кролика Банні й вже протягнув руку до стільця, але той сам відвинувся, щоб клієнт міг сісти. Якусь мить він так і стояв з простягнутою рукою, але згодом взяв себе в руки й сів, продовжуючи через плече розглядати інших відвідувачів.  
Коли бармен за звичною формулою хотів запитати чи не шукає він когось, незнайомець випередив його зі словами:  
— Бачу у вас тусуються круті фандомні чуваки.  
Із всієї репліки Том зрозумів лише «бачу у вас», але, на щастя, вона не потребувала відповіді, тому чарівник йшов далі своєю програмою.  
— Чогось бажаєте?  
— А що є?  
— Вершкове пиво, вогневіскі, ельфійське вино, гарбузовий сік… Дивлячись як ви хочете завершити вечір.  
Афроамериканець хмикнув так, що буси на його шиї трішки дзенькнули.  
— То до назв тут також підходять з фантазією.  
А ось це вже було дивно. Томас спеціально озвучив міжнародні назви напоїв, а не якісь глибоко британські словечка.  
— Мені, мабуть, на вже вистачить на сьогодні, тому можна гарбузовий сік?  
Бармен поставив кухоль під левітований графин, який сам перехилився й сам визначав коли рідини вже достатньо.  
— А… Як воно у вас тут все працює? Я торкався таких штук — ніяких лесок, нічого не було. В чому фокус?  
— Ну, в чарах, звісно що.  
Хлопець хмикнув ще раз правда дещо голосніше, а буси так само вторили йому.  
— Зрозумів. Фірма не розкриває своїх секретів.  
Він відпив трішки, потім розвернувся напівобертом до зали, бо так було зручніше розглядати відвідувачів, але не помічав, що й сам став обєктом дослідження бармена. Суто за зовнішніми ознаками при ньому були всі ознаки чаклуна, але поведінка… Чому його все так дивувало? Добре, припустимо, він не з Америки, а з країн Африки, де магічні здібності дещо на нижчому рівні, ніж у всіх Європейських країн, але що прям їхні шамани не знають чар левітації? Та це ж найперше, що винайшли чаклуни!  
— Нє ну ти бачив, ти бачив! — раптом розвернувся до нього клієнт.  
Він активно кивав головою в напрямку одного зі столиків, де чарівниця зробила якийсь пас паличкою, який Томас попустив, бо розглядав людину навпроти, але зараз вона вже прибирала паличку рукав. Ну, може просто залатала одяг своєму співбесіднику або ще якусь дрібничку зробила, то й що з того?  
— Ну, скажи хоча б де ви ті штуки берете!  
— Тобто? Палички? А в вас що своєї немає?  
— Канєшно, нє! Але я б всі гроші віддав! Скажи де її взяти?  
Ну, припустимо в країнах Африки паличками не користуються, але… але…  
Тут бармен помітив дрібні краплинки поту на чолі юнака, розширені зіниці, ще й ця різкість рухів. Він явно під чимось, про що сам фактично зізнався «мені, мабуть, вже вистачить», але було ще щось…  
Аж раптом його обпік очевидний і водночас неймовірний здогад.  
 _Мерлін всемогучий! Так він же магл!_


End file.
